


Be The Best That You Can Be

by PoutyBats



Series: BNHA Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gengar loves her angry boy, M/M, Minor Violence, Pokemon AU, Quirkless, Rated T for Bakugou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyBats/pseuds/PoutyBats
Summary: What do you get when the guy you're traveling with is as explosive as his Pokemon?Lots of Pokemon Center visits.





	Be The Best That You Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> After the announcement for Let's Go Pikachu and Let's go Eevee, I couldn't get this AU out of my head. Did you see the preview of Gengar following the trainer around? I just love it so much. 
> 
> This fic includes Pokemon from all generations.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this while I work on a much longer fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @kiribakushima

“Destroy him, Gengar!” 

Kirishima watched Bakugou order around his Pokemon, having been watching the battle from afar. 

Pokemon battles with Bakugou always ended up pretty messy. Last time someone challenged his rowdy friend, they both ended up crawling to the Pokemon center to get themselves and their Pokemon taken care of. Bakugou still had the nerve to announce he won that battle after a long night spent recovering. 

“Rip them apart, limb from limb!” 

Kirishima winced, “That’s not legal, dude!”

Bakugou paid him no mind as he hopped around and called out commands. Kirishima looked on as his Gengar jumped into the air and formed a dark ball of energy. 

“Shadow ball him out of existence!” Bakugou pointed, grin on his face as wide as his Pokemon’s. Gengar unleashed the energy at the opposing Pokemon- a poor unfortunate Alakazam. The trainer who had been battling Bakugou shouted as Alakazam fell backwards, passed out. Bakugou laughed in the distance while his Gengar mimicked him. 

Kirishima sighed, but smiled. He stood up from the grassy patch he was resting on. His own Pokemon, Lycanroc, whined as he interrupted her peaceful nap on his lap. She made a few noises before she was standing up on her hind legs. He offered her an apologetic smile, gesturing to Bakugou. 

“Let’s go make sure he doesn’t try and hustle the poor guy out of more money than the battle was worth.” Lycanroc huffed in what Kirishima assumed was annoyance, but stepped in line with him anyway as he made his way over to his friend. 

“That’s all? How fucking cheap.” Bakugou was counting the coins he received, grumbling about how it wouldn’t even be enough for lunch. The trainer he was talking to simply bowed multiple times. “Whatever, get out of here. Your payment was as pathetic as your Pokemon.” 

Kirishima leaned over Bakugou’s shoulder when the trainer left, taking stock of the coins. It really wasn’t enough to buy much. Looked like they’d be fishing for dinner again. He grimaced at the thought of more Magikarp. 

“Maybe Kaminari and the gang had more luck?” Kirishima offered, reaching up to scratch behind Lycanroc’s ear. She hummed in response, leaning into his touch. 

“With his damn Electabuzz that constantly shocks him? Doubt it.” Bakugou sneered, looking over Gengar. Without another word he slipped a potion out of his back pocket and sprayed the ghost. Gengar crooned, pulling Bakugou into an embrace. 

Kirishima tried to his best to hide his smile while Bakugou shouted, one hand smacking any surface of his Gengar he could reach. Gengar simply held him tighter, successfully making the other go limp in defeat. 

After Gengar finally let Bakugou go and they gathered up their things, they set out for the next town. They still had a few hours to go and the sun was already beginning to set, so Kirishima figured they’d get there by tomorrow afternoon. 

Their group had decided to split up to find more supplies. For Kirishima and Bakugou, that meant more battles. For Kaminari and the others, he imagined that meant berry picking and selling what little they had. Hopefully Ashido wouldn’t impulsively buy a new backpack again. 

When night fell upon them, they set up their small camp. Bakugou called upon his Camerupt to light a fire for them. 

Both Kirishima and Bakugou let their first Pokemon partners remain outside of their pokeballs. Lycanroc curled up next to Kirishima as he devoured their last two oran berries. Gengar was sitting next to Bakugou, eyeing him warily as he chomped down on one of the Magikarps they managed to fish up. 

When they were done eating, they gazed at the fire between them as they sat across from one another. From the forest Kirishima could hear the buzzing of life around them. He hoped they didn’t have another Beedrill, or Vespiquen incident. Walking all day had left him tired enough.

“Gengar did really well today,” He said, desperate to drown out the rising buzzing noises from nearby bushes. He swore he felt something crawl over his hand, but he swallowed down the temptation to turn and look. _It’s probably just some small bug Pokemon. Be a man!_

“Eh,” Bakugou muttered, “she was okay.” 

Gengar swooned at his side, reaching over to bring the boy into his arms again. Bakugou pushed her away before she could, hands balled into fists. 

“Stop! No more hugging today!” He shuffled away from her, arms crossed over his chest. Kirishima could see the tears beginning to swell in her eyes. 

“Uh, dude, remember last time?” Kirishima warned. 

Bakugou looked up at him with furrowed brows before his eyes widened and he blanched. 

“Fuck-” 

And then an explosion. 

Kirishima was thrown back a few dozen feet, coughing as he swatted dirt away from his face. He sat up slowly, highly aware of how sore he felt. He quickly looked to his side, panic suddenly rising in his throat. 

“Lycanroc?” He called, struggling to stand. A bark caught his attention and he spun around to see Lycanroc lifting herself up out of a hole. He grinned. “Did you dig underground once you sensed Gengar’s explosion coming? You’re so smart!” He reached up to pat her muzzle before he gazed back at their now darkened camp site. In the middle of the circular black streaks on the ground laid Gengar, passed out. 

He saw Bakugou in the distance, slowly standing up. They looked at each other, and then limped their way over to the fainted Pokemon. Bakugou was already reaching into his back pocket by the time Kirishima knelt down next to the remains of his sleeping bag. So much for sleeping comfortably tonight. 

Bakugou held out a small diamond shaped object and touched it to Gengar’s head. In a matter of seconds Gengar was blinking awake. Kirishima let out a heavy sigh as Lycanroc dropped in a tired heap behind him. 

Bakugou grumbled to himself as he took a seat too, definitely looking worse for wear. Gengar glanced at her surroundings. When her eyes landed on Bakugou she began tearing up again, but this time she got up and ran away. Bakugou reached out for her, barely missing her arm. With a sigh he turned, and they both listened as she darted into a bush and sobbed. 

They remained quiet for a moment before Kirishima decided to break the silence. “Sooo…”

“Shut up.”

“You should really go and apologize.”

Bakugou’s eye twitched. “She’ll get over it.” 

Kirishima quirked a brow in response. 

“Why did I even teach her that shitty move?” Bakugou’s hands came up to tangle his fingers in his hair. 

“You said it looked cool,” Kirishima smiled. 

Bakugou didn’t say anything for a moment, “And it does.” 

Kirishima laughed, shaking his head. 

Just as he was beginning to doze off, chin touching his chest a few times as he failed to keep his head up, a loud noise startled him awake. 

“Look how sad she is!” A feminine voice pierced his ears. He forced himself to stand, seeing Bakugou do the same out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, hey, that’s no way to treat a pretty little lady!” Another more masculine voice said. 

Kirishima felt the vehicle before he saw it, a helicopter with the face of a Hoppip slowly lowering down. He couldn’t help but worry the blades were going to get caught on the trees, and cause even more chaos for everyone involved. 

“Prepare for trouble!” A girl poked her head out, a set of two messy blonde buns catching his attention. 

“Make it double!” A man posed next to her, a black mask covering his face. 

“Both of you knock it off,” a new voice interrupted them, hopping out of the helicopter. This new figure had burn marks all over, making Kirishima hiss. Did a fire Pokemon do that to him?

“You’re no fun!” The masked individual called out, jumping out with the blonde as well. 

“We’re just going to be taking this pretty lady, okay?” The girl smiled, waving at Kirishima and Bakugou. 

Bakugou stepped forward, lip curled up. “The fuck you are!” 

“Grab her and let’s go,” the scarred one said, ignoring Bakugou. 

Kirishima snapped out of his confused trance, quickly pointing a finger out. “Lycanroc, go get Gengar!” 

Lycanroc barked, dashing forward. The blonde girl who had just bent down to wrap an arm around Gengar had her entire demeanor changed in seconds. Her voice dropped as she reached into the pocket of her sweater and threw out a Pokeball. 

“Sorry, but we can’t stay and play.” She said. A Swoobat popped out of the ball and crashed right into Lycanroc. Kirishima shouted, reaching into his pocket and throwing out another Pokeball. His eyes widened when he realized everyone else was doing the same. 

Out popped his Tyrantrum, along with Bakugou’s Camerupt. On the opposing side appeared a Zweilous and Houndoom. To his left Lycanroc stood back up, having swatted away Swoobat at last. 

Kirishima could hear Bakugou’s rough panting by his side. They looked at each other and then he nodded. A beat, two, and then they were all shouting at once. 

“Air slash, Swoobat! Cut them! Cut them to bits!” 

“Dragon rush them to the ground, Zweilous!”

“Lycanroc, get into a tree! Tyrantrum, use protect!”

“Camerupt! Earthquake!” 

The ground shook and cracked. Kirishima had to take a few steps back to avoid falling into the crevice opening beneath him. Bakugou and he had done this enough times that he was well aware of the effects of the powerful move. The plan had been to take out both Zweilous and Houndoom with one move, but when the ground stopped trembling, Kirishima only saw Zweilous knocked out. 

He opened his mouth to warn Bakugou, but before he any sound could escape him, Houndoom was bursting out of a hole in the dirt and smacking into Tyrantrum. With a painful roar, Tyrantrum fell onto its back and fainted. He quickly returned the Pokemon into its ball, glaring at the Houndoom before calling out for Lycanroc. 

When he caught sight of Lycanroc he froze, eyes locked on Swoobat piercing her skin with each strike. The move shouldn’t have been very effective against Lycanroc, but he could tell her endurance was wearing thin. 

“Energy ball!” The blonde girl grinned and cheered when Swoobat swooped in and landed a direct attack to Lycanroc’s chest. He ran over to the Pokemon, batting away Swoobat in the process. “Oh, do you want to get cut too?”

Kirishima covered Lycanroc with his own body, eyes shut closed. Behind him he could hear the telling groan of Camerupt collapsing to the ground, Houndoom’s victorious howl nearly deafening him. His arms tightened around Lycanroc, petting her crimson fur as he listened to her groan in pain. 

The two of them only had two Pokemon each. This was it. They had lost, and now this group of robbers were going to get away with Bakugou’s starter.

He felt the slashes on his back and neck, powerful wings slashing away at his clothes and skin. Lycanroc whined in his arms. He breathed softly against her, pressing his face into her neck. “I got you, I got you.” 

And then, there was yelling. At first Kirishima thought the shout belonged to an enraged Pokemon, but when he turned his head he could see Bakugou hunched over, expression wild. 

“Enough!” Bakugou slashed at the air with his arm. “Get the fuck off of him, and get the hell away from my Pokemon!” 

“This guy doesn’t like to accept that he lost, huh?” The masked guy laughed, having returned his own Pokemon to its ball a few moments ago. 

“Let’s go,” the scarred boy said, a hand on his Houndoom’s head as he turned away. He went no further than a step and then he froze. “What the hell?”

Kirishima squinted his eyes, wincing as Swoobat’s offensive onslaught continued to harass him. His own eyes widened at the glowing shape behind the trio of robbers. Bakugou laughed. He laughed, and laughed, and Kirishima couldn’t help the chill that ran along his spine at the sound of it; it was so raw. 

“It’s time, Gengar.” Bakugou said, voice surprisingly calm despite his unstable appearance. He quickly returned Camerupt to its ball. Bakugou reached into his pocket and out came a watch which he tied around his wrist and something else, something smaller. He made a show of dropping a purple and red stone into the locket on the watch. “Show them what you’re made of!” 

Kirishima shivered, eyes shifting from Bakugou to the others. He gasped. 

Behind the thieves Gengar pushed the blonde girl away, her ghostly body glowing as she lifted into the air. It only took seconds, but it was enough for the image to get engraved into Kirishima’s being.

Gengar cackled as she mega evolved, body transforming until she was glaring down at them with crackling red energy emitting from her limbs. 

“Houndoom, Crun-”

“Sludge bomb.” With one command, Gengar let out a yell, purple ooze spewing out of her mouth and onto the trio and the remaining Pokemon. 

Kirishima felt the moment Swoobat realized the situation and stopped attacking him, rushing over to its owner. 

“Swoobat, cut them all!” 

Swoobat had no time to do anything before a reddened arm was sticking out and grabbing onto Swoobat’s tail. Gengar brought the Pokemon close, grinning at the way Swoobat tried to flap its wings and escape.

“Shadow ball,” Bakugou shouted. 

Gengar kept her grip on Swoobat as she turned around to the three thieves, all staring at her in what Kirishima could only imagine was disbelief. Gengar cackled, and it sounded so much like Bakugou’s signature laugh. A dark sphere of energy formed in her other hand. Her grin grew before she finally released it onto the Pokemon in her grasp. Swoobat barely let out a squeal, flying past so fast that once it hit the trio they were flying back too. They smacked into their helicopter, and Kirishima thought that was it. But then the ball grew and suddenly the impact on the helicopter wasn’t enough to stop their collision. They flew up into the air, an array of screams as they became a distant star in the sky. 

Kirishima wondered if Bakugou had just committed murder. He decided not to bring it up. 

“Hey,” Bakugou’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, making him jump when he turned his head to see a hand reaching down. “Fuck, that shitty bat did a number on you.” Kirishima took his hand with a small smile, but instead of pulling him up, Bakugou must have taken it as permission to kneel down beside him. Gentle hands were already tracing his skin, and he shivered as they slid across his wounds. 

“Damn it, we have to get you and Lycanroc to a Pokemon center.” 

“I’m fine,” Kirishima tried to say. He was cut off by a hand caressing his neck. Bakugou pulled him forward carefully, brushing their foreheads together. 

“Shut up,” Bakugou whispered, a light in his eyes that promised an ass whooping if Kirishima didn’t meet his demands. “You scared me, you idiot. First an explosion, and then a dumbass  
group of troublemakers? You need medical attention.”

Bakugou slipped a hand behind Kirishima’s pocket and he ducked his head to hide the way his cheeks had warmed. Bakugou held out his pokeball to him- his very first one. Kirishima took it and tapped it onto Lycanroc’s head, frowning when he couldn’t remember the last time she had been in one. He knew he had to go through with it though, Bakugou couldn’t hold him and his Pokemon up. 

Two stomping feet alerted them that they were still not alone. 

The two of them glanced up as Gengar walked over to them, back to her normal self with a deep frown on her face. 

Bakugou stared at her, blinking once, twice, and then he clenched his jaw. He took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry.” 

It was all he needed to say before Gengar was jumping up and hugging him tightly. With the way Bakugou still held Kirishima close he had no way to avoid the embrace, moving sluggishly along with Bakugou. Gengar weeped, holding them both close to her chest. 

Bakugou sighed, but Kirishima caught the twitch of his mouth. He softly pat Gengar’s chest. “Think you can carry us?” He looked up at her, a silent plead in his eyes.

Kirishima snorted as she cooed, hoisting them both up more so she could readjust her grip. With a grin she marched into the forest. Kirishima leaned his head on her shoulder as she walked, gazing at Bakugou’s tired face as he was lulled to sleep by the chorus of midnight Kricketune. 

When he awoke, it was to the sounds of three voices yelling. 

“Oh my goodness, what happened!” Ashido flailed her arms, attention switching between them as Gengar let them down. Kirishima would have collapsed onto his knees had it not been for the hand that struck out and grabbed his arm. He mustered up his most grateful smile as Bakugou wrapped his arm around him. 

“You guys look like shit!” Kaminari commented, brows knitted together. 

“Let’s get you two inside,” Sero said, taking Kirishima’s other arm and gesturing inside. Gengar had successfully brought them to the Pokemon center. 

After an hour long lesson on self-care with Nurse Joy, Kirishima was allowed to leave. His body was covered in bandages. The cuts weren’t that deep, there were just a lot of them. He feared t what they would have been like if Bakugou and Gengar hadn’t defeated the criminals when they did. 

He exited the back room and grabbed his stuff along his way to the main lobby. He paused when he saw Bakugou sitting alone at a table, Gengar munching on a cookie in front of him. He was silent as he made his way to them. 

He sat down at their table, relishing in the way Bakugou’s off guard expression failed to hide his relief. After a moment his face hardened and his usual scowl returned. 

“So,” Kirishima started. 

Bakugou groaned. 

“You knew this conversation was coming,” Kirishima rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop his huff of laughter. “Mega evolution? Were you planning on telling me you learned how to do something so awesome?”

Bakugou met his gaze. “I haven’t mastered it, yet. There was a good fucking chance it wouldn’t have worked, especially with how upset I had made Gengar before the battle.”

Kirishima cocked his head to the side, letting that information sink it. “So it could have failed?”

“No,” Bakugou leaned forward, eyes still stuck to his. “I would have fought Arceus itself in order to save you, and if that meant getting my head out of my ass for a few seconds to bond with Gengar, then that’s exactly what was going to happen.” 

Gengar frowned at the pinched expression on Bakugou’s face, leaning over to soothe it away. She even offered him the rest of her cookie. Bakugou shook his head at her. He held her hand anyway. 

“So what you’re telling me is,” Kirishima bit his lower lip, fighting a smile. 

Bakugou narrowed his eyes, challenging Kirishima to finish his sentence. 

“I guess I learned TM forty-five?” 

Bakugou seemed dazed at the sudden comment. “What?”

Kirishima leaned forward, meeting Bakugou half-way across the table. With the biggest grin he could manage he whispered, “Attract.”

Bakugou groaned. Kirishima laughed. Gengar finished her cookie.

When Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido returned, Kirishima and Bakugou sighed heavily, their stomachs grumbling.

Ashido bought them all matching caps.


End file.
